


Towards Justice – Winning his heart

by Issiandrofen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Dark, Falling In Love, Fights, Gay Robots, Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Novel, Oral Sex, Philosophy, Poetry, Public Sex, Robots, Sex, Soap Opera, Sticky, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issiandrofen/pseuds/Issiandrofen
Summary: It’s a new generation of Transformers, no more Autobots nor Decepticons. Megatron is in search of a new life and so is Starscream. Megatron and Starscream fall in love, but there is a problem…
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Megatron & Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Reconciliation

Introduction: 

This story takes place hypothetically after the end of the Lost Light. In an alternative universe where the crew ends up going to a multiverse where the war ended, and the Transformers decided to create a social contract in which Autobots and Decepticons are illegal. Both factions no longer exist. No one is worse off, murders and peacemakers have the same rights and equality. That means that their past records of killing Autobots or Decepticons have been erased. Windblade is elected as the representative of Cybertron, alongside with Rodimus who is considered a Prime and a deity (vice versa). Within this new civilization, many of the Decepticons and Autobots under the social contract had to go through rehabilitation systems that take around 500-800 years to be considered members of society. This grants all have the right to live and have their own homes and be at peace.

(700 years post-social contract…. Windblade and Rodimus walk towards a conference and bring up a topic) 

“Hey Windy, I heard that Starscream and Megatron are finally going to be released from re-hab. Do you think they’re ready?” said Rodimus. 

“Well Rodimus, after all these years, their records are clean, I am pretty sure they are ready to start their new lives in this new generation of transformers and be able to see this new world, our home.”

“Well, life has not been so simple as pie, you know? I know its been like so many years after the war for Cybertron, starting anew wasn’t even easy for my dumbass.” 

“Ah Rodimus, you’re so funny, but…. I get you… Life now is so different, many have conjunxes, live happily, and have jobs. Like look at us, we are Cybertron’s representatives… Optimus went hiatus to live his own life, all of us did. And I genuinely enjoy it, you know? 

As they both walked and chatted, delegate Soundwave walks towards them. 

“Hello Mistress Windblade and Rodimus Prime, the conference is going to start soon. Are yall ready to tell the public about Starscream and Megatron’s release?” said Soundwave. 

Of course, we are! Said Rodimus abruptly, “Also, don’t call me a prime bro, I'm like half prime dude. Anyways, not everyone nowhere in Iacon knows them, but I do wonder what they’ll be up to…” said Rodimus.

\----  
Meanwhile… In Megatron’s rehabilitation station…

“Hello Megatron, how are you today? Are you excited that you’ll be on your own now? Free from me?? Jajaja,” said his re-hab counselor.

“Well, I have been studying and working really hard to become a better self and a better writer… I think I am ready to finally leave this institution and apply my new me to the world,” said Megatron.

“Ah, I’m so proud of you! You went through this 700-year program of citizen counseling, and you have successfully completed!” said his counselor as he gave Megs a farewell hug. 

“Thank you, I'll now head out. Wow, after these years, I just got used to it here… Thank you for everything.” Said Megs as he picked up his stuff, which was a box with memories and belongings.

As Megatron said his farewells to his main counselor and those in the institution, Megatron stepped out, and the brightness shine of the outside gleamed towards his chasis, warming his body in jollies. 

“Oh, wow… it's so bright outside… so…. So different!” Said Megatron as he realized he was in Iacon this whole time.

As Megs walked, the realization that he had nowhere to go hit him. 

He was alone…. 

Megatron then thought to himself…

“Well, I suppose I should look for a place to stay and live… I think I need a job… who are these Transformers… I’ve never seen them before… they just walk by me…. Like if I was no one…”

Megs could not believe that no one was afraid or even knew him. He was quaking. Iacon was the same but more modernized. Megatron walked further, and further, he was fortunate to stumble upon this poster that said, “Job wanted: Grant writer- Iacon Museum of History.” Megs looked at the requirements and decided to head over the museum. However, there was a problem, he did not know were in Iacon it was located. 

As he gave it a thought, he decided to approach citizens nearby.

“Hello, do you know where the museum of history is located?” said Megatron to the random stranger. 

“ah yes sir, it is actually crossing these next three streets, and you should see some ancient pillars, then you should be there, it is in front of some restaurants, you can't possibly miss it.” Said the stranger.

“thank you, appreciate it,” said Megs as he departed from the Transformer with his little box. 

As Megs crossed the streets to reach the museum, he noticed that the museum was remarkable. It had a lot of pillars, just like the Transformer said. He approached and opened the door to go inside. Once inside, he was shaken to see who was there to greet him.

“Oh… Megatron… Hey, oh wow, you're…. You are actually here right in front of me… wow… umm… Welcome to the Museum of History! My name is Drift, and I am here to serve and guide!” Said the lustrous well-built Transformers as his body shined white and red in every angle. 

“Deadlock… I mean…. Drift! You work here!?” Said Megatron astonishingly.

“Hahaha, yeah, I do Megs, wow, Rodi was right, your time in re-hab did end today, what brings you over to the Museum, especially out of all places, why here?” Said Drift as he tilted his head confused.

“Drift, I actually came for the job position… I actually worked on my writing and communication skills during re-hab, is that position still open?” said Megs with hopes.

“Um, yeah, I think, follow me.” Said Drift as he guided Megs to his Supervisor. 

“So Drift… How you been? How did you even end up here? Everything is so different…” Said Megs in relief. 

“Oh, heh, I guess cause I was bored. I'm actually living with Rodimus at the moment. We share rooms, but since he works with Windblade, I got tired of being alone, and I just decided to get myself a job and well… I ended up in here, its pretty chill.” Said Drift.

“You live with Rodimus? Said Megs. “Wait, what? Rodimus works with Windblade, I'm sorry I'm confused, what!?” Said Megs shook and confused. 

“Yeah, Megs, like after we finished our re-hab, I met up with Rodimus, it was difficult Megs… all this change, everything… moving on from the death of Ratchet… it wasn’t easy for me… I felt like back then, when I joined the Decepticons… hopeless. But as the years passed, Rodimus and I got along and decided to live together.” Said Drift amusingly to Megatron. 

“Wait, so you and Rodimus… are a thing?” Said Megatron perplexed. 

“Yes, Megs, he's been my conjunx these past years, we did our ritual years back, and yeah, we've been good.” Said Drift as they approached the Supervisor's office.

“Oh, wow… I guess I missed a lot then….” Said Megatron looking down in disdain.

“Well, we can catch up later, you can go inside and ask the “sup” if you good to go.” Said Drift.

“thank you Drift, talk to you later.” Said Megs as he opened the door that lead to the Supervisor. 

As Megatron opened the door, he noticed that the Supervisor was an old Transformer, not seen before, which he evidently did not know. 

“Hello sir, I am here to ask for the job position, I wanted to know if it's still open?” Said Megs nervously.

“Ah, hello, tall young sir, what is your designation?” Said the old Transformer. 

“My designation is Megatron,” Said Megs as he looked down, waiting for negative feedback.

“Megatron, eh? Like the Tyrant, huh? What a coincidence, anyway, what's with the box?” Said the old Transformer. 

“This box?” Said Megs as he had forgotten he had the box in the first place. Megs looked over to the old Transformer. “It has my belongings, I was recently released from the re-hab for those who were factioned as either Autobots or Decepticons… I need a job to start my new life… I spent a lot of time writing during re-hab, and I wanted to take this opportunity to expand my skills into the workforce, sir.”

“Well, do you have any past writings? Any references?” Said the Transformer. 

“Well… I’ve written poems…. I….in full honesty….no…. I don’t…. My experience… my past… was to lead to peace and justice…. Create a reformation that ended in disaster… I….” 

“Stop there, son….” Said the old Transformer. “I know who you are, I know you were the ex-leader of the Decepticons, and I know you have changed…. Give you what… If you can prove to me in a week that you can help me increase this institution, then your good to go… I think you are good enough… I've read your work, and it is remarkable… Transformers have even written songs of it, and they don't even know you wrote them.” Said the old Transformer.

Megatron shocked, could not believe what he heard. Then again, this man was the director and Supervisor of a whole museum of history. He was more shocked that he just got hired and had no hate towards him. 

“Also, if you need a home, I have this address here. I can give you an ahead of time check, and you can live here as you go.” Said the old Transformer.

“Are you being serious...” Said Megs.

“Yes, son, now go, and I will set up everything for you… you're a historical figure, and many don't know about it… and they won't either… so go ahead and leave. Here's your check.” Said his boss.  
As his new boss and Megs got his check and everything set up, Megs proceeded to leave. As he left, he did not see Drift. Megs thought to his mind he had probably left or was busy.  
Nevertheless, deep inside, the old Transformer called him a historical figure bothered Megs for a reason… He felt out of place.

As Megs stepped out of the museum, it was sunset. He followed the directions his boss sent him, and as he was walking in public, he noticed a lot of his ex-Decepticon crew members, some who did not even bother saying hi, just walking by as if he never existed.

As he walked towards his new home, he noticed some screams coming from an aisle through the streets, which sounded similar. He didn’t want to get involved, but something in his Spark told him otherwise. 

Megatron said in his mind, “I don't like the sound of that, I need to see what's going on.” As he went to check, he couldn’t believe his optics, which he saw. His Spark warmed but also angered as he noticed what was going on… 

It was Starscream…. His wretched second-in-command was beating up another transformer. Megatron dropped his box and approached Starscream. 

“What's going on here!! Stop fighting, there is no need!” screamed Megatron as he pushed over Starscream, and the Transformer he was fighting.

“MEGATRON IS THAT YOU!!!” screamed Starscream in shock as he was manhandling a transformer on the floor holding his personal box just like Megs. 

As Megatron separated both, the other Transformer ran and dropped the box that it was caressing. 

“Megatron… is that really you… like …. Really you??” Said Starscream as Energon spilled from his lips. 

“Yes, Starscream… it is me… What happened, why are you injured?” said Megatron as he tried to help the seeker. 

“Its NOTHING!” Said Starscream. “That Transformer wanted to take my box, I was defending myself, my own rights, it's my property… the only thing I have….” Said Screamer as his wings flopped down.

“Its okay, Starscream…. Were you…. Just released from the re-hab institution too??” Said Megs.

“too? Wait… did you just come out too!?” Said Starscream shook.

“Yeah, I did. It is just different… I actually just got a home… (like nothing)…it's nearby, want to tag along?” Said Megs worried for the sake of his ex-comrade.

“Go with you? Why would I want to do that!!” Said Starscream pissed.

“You have somewhere better to go??” said Megs grouching his face

“No…” Said Starscream disappointed as he looked down. 

“C’mon, we in this together, I have no shit idea what I'm doing too, all this shit is a frag, c'mon,” said Megs abruptly. 

“Agh, fine, I guess I have no choice,” said Starscream as he grabbed his box. (Megs did same).

“Where are we going Megs… why is everything so weird… I didn’t expect this to be this way…” Said Starscream confused. “We were just released to expect everything to be like open doors, we spent so many years “learning to be good citizens” for this fragging weird crap… I'm just confused,” said Screamer madly. 

“Starscream, be quiet, I think we are here,” Said Megs as he ignored most of what he was ranting.

“Oh wow, are these apartments??” said Starscream as he looked up. “They look nice… wait, you have shanix!? How!!?” Said Screamer as he turned towards Megs. 

“I got a job you dufus, the apartment was recommended by my new boss… He told me to come here cause it's affordable, now just go with the flow and follow me.” Said Megs in a severe tone.

As they went inside, it was a beautiful place, it was an apartment complex with various rooms, it seemed high class. As Megs went to the reception table, he asked for a room. The rooms vary in size and occupation. Since Megatron was big and tall, he was only able to get individual rooms for his size. The rooms were quite pricy, but he knew he could come up with the dividend since he was given a partial check. As he was given his key to his new home, he proceeded and walked towards Starscream. 

“C'mon, let go,” said Megs as he gave a second key card to Starscream.

“floor 58, wow, how many rooms is there in this place, there’s clearly more.” Said Starscream.

“I don’t know, but let's talk once we get there.” Said Megs as they both walked towards the apartment elevator. 

Once they entered the elevator, they were both awkwardly apart. To break the silence, Starscream spoke.

“Hey, Megs…. Umm… wanted to say…. Thanks….” Said the seeker looking down the polished floor.

“Did you just say… thanks??” Said Megs astonished to even hear that from the seeker. 

As the elevator door opened, Megatron and Starscream walked through the hallway corridor and made it to their designated room. They both entered and noticed that the room was small and compact—a place built specifically for one mech. Nevertheless, Megs felt safe. 

Safe to finally be somewhere in such a rapid state of events. 

Megatron turning around to see his seeker spoke. “We are going to have to share the recharge berth.” 

“WHAT!” said Starscream astonished and with a red blush on his face. 

“I SLEEP WITH YOU!? ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND!” said Starscream flustered.

“No… Unless you want to sleep on the floor, then it is all yours.” Reiterated Megs. 

“But… I…,” said Starscream tensely. 

Megatron looking at him, noticed the change of prose.

“Are you alright? You’re acting like if we have not slept near each other before?” said Megatron, concerned. 

He knew Starscream usually would punch him at this moment or scream. But he didn’t. Starscream looked afraid. 

“I don't trust you…. You know?” Said Starscream. It's been years since we’ve seen each other, and I just bump into you and from all the things. I end up with you again…” Said Starscream frailty.

“You want to talk about it? Like us?” Said Megs as he sat on a chair the room had. 

Following along, Starscream sat in front of him and spoke. 

“I… ugh… From all this stupid society crap I had to do, I had to learn to accept you and to be a moral citizen. It was stupid, ludicrous, annoying…. You, you, you, and how I had to deal with YOU about my past. I managed to learn to love myself and learn to be patient and what not. It was horrid. I just wanted to be alone. But you always came up with my mind. I just want to be me, you know? I spent so many millennia with you that you're there every time I want to be me. Like WHY!”

Aungushly Screamer looked at Megatron… Megatron reiterated. 

“Starscream… what we had in our past… is our past… I had to accept that too… we HAVE to accept that. Everything I did to you, what you did to me, means nothing to me now. The Starscream I know is the one I will learn now. I understand that you’re mad and find it hard that I keep coming up to you, but you need to set that aside. We are starting everything all over.” 

“Just like that, huh? Just miraculously erase millennia of torture and abuse that I had to deal with you, huh?” Screamer said, displeased. 

“Yes, Starscream, just like that. There is no need to bring it up, THIS will be the last time you do OKAY!” Said Megatron frustrated as he tried to control his tone. 

“Fine…. But I'm taking the right side of the berth,” Said Screamer as he tried so hard not to argue with the ex-tyrant.

“fine…” said Megatron as they both stood up and walked to the bed. 

As Starscream laid down, Megatron laid down to join him. 

As Starscream laid down in the berth, he felt at ease. He kept thinking about how Megatron thought about this whole situation. How he didn’t even argue with him as they used to. He knew that Megs had changed as well. 

Both laid in the bed and moved to a position where they both could see each other.

“You know, you didn't even ask me why that Transformer hit me or how everything is weird and fast. Nor the fact that no one knows us and that Windblade and Rodimus rule Cybertron. None of that… you have changed you old fart,” Said Screamer as he laid in a lateral recumbent position facing Megs (sideways). 

Megatron moved to the same position, he reiterated.  
“Ugh…. I'm just trying to understand why everything is as it is Starscream… I'm just glad I'm not alone.”

Astonished Starscream replied

“So you’re happy to see me? 

“Be with me?”

“Of course, I am Starscream! I know that Windblade and Rodimus are ruling Cybertron, but that is not my concern. Is the fact the way this whole system works. Like ughh,” Said Megs as he felt flustered on the whole situation face-palming himself.

“Megs… why don’t you want to talk about us… Why did you say we have to accept and start over…” Said Screamer as he looked at Megs face to face. 

“Starscream I said I wasn't going to talk about it,” Said Megs, annoyed. 

“You think I’m just selfless, don’t you? Like a robust … were I don’t care about your opinions or feelings… Megs I,” said Screamer before Megs interrupted. 

“Starscream… ugh…” Said Megs as he sat up from the bed, Starscream did the same. 

“I know I did so many things to you, some that I regret so much… Nevertheless, you did wrong things to me too. I just don't want to talk about it because I am just not ready, okay? I need time to process everything. Can we just sleep? Said Megs gloomily. 

“Okay, Megs….” Said Screamer as him and Megs laid back again into bed.

As Megatron came close to sleep, Starscream moved closer to Megatron as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Megatron opening his optics, slowly looked aside his seeker. He didn’t push him away. Megs then moved Starscream closer to him, moved his arm, and placed him in a cradling position. 

Starscream head rested on Megs chest as both of their legs intertwined as both hold each other. Snuggling, Megs felt his warmth and gave a small kiss on his helmet, hoping Starscream wouldn’t feel it. Both then fell asleep knowing that the next day brought more mysteries of New Cybertron.


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screamer discovers new info of the social world

It became morning, and Starscream opened his optics. As he opened his optics, he realized he was closer to Megatron than usual. His lips were just right next to his. Blushing and red, Starscream screamed.  
"Nyaaaaaahhh, MEGATRON!!! GET OFF MEEE!!!!" 

As he pushed Megatron, Megatron woke up and fell down the opposite side of the bed.

"Starscream! WHAT THE FUCKK!!! WHY DID YOU PUSH ME!!??" 

"YOU WERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! ALL UP ON ME!!! I HAD TO GET YOU OFF! Screamed Starscream as he sat in a better position looking down at Megs on the floor.

"Ugh, Starscream, I don't have time for your shit today…. Ugh…"

As Megatron got up from the floor, Starscream got up too.

Avoiding Megatron, he turned his back on his and stretched his wings up and down as he flickered them for a good-o-stretch. Megatron, watching, laughed. 

"What's so funny?" said Starscream as he turned around all angy

"Heh, nothing you idiot," said Megatron as he went to check the time and get ready for his day at work. Nevertheless, it was still early, and Starscream knew it was as the sun was bearly setting in.  
"Megs, I'm hungry," Said Starscream shyly. 

"and? Do I look like I have any Energon? THEN FOR YOU?" said Megatron rudely.

"Duh, of course, you do not, but should we go get some? You know, you and me?" 

"You want to go look for some? Together?" 

"Yes! I DO" said Starscream as his wings started to flicker from excitement. 

"Ugh, fine, c'mon, let's go" Said Megatron unamused. 

As they both departed from their room, they headed down to the lobby floor and exited the apartments. As they headed outside, they started talking about what they wanted to eat. Together, they found nearby eatery. As they looked, Starscream grew nonchalant. 

"Um Megs, so after we go eat… you're going to leave me, right?" Said Starscream, 

"leave you? I'm going to be working, why are you asking dumb ass shit, Starscream?" said Megatron frustrated.

"No, I meant as in like, you're going to leave me on my own, like, I have to find my place since you only let me stay for that one night." 

Megatron halted  
"Starscream, I never said that…" said Megatron, confused. "If you want to be on your own, the doors are open, but I don't mind having you around, just stop saying dumb ass shit like that, I grow very weary of it, and you know that." 

"You meant it? Like you're okay with me sleeping with you? Said Starscream as his cheeks turned red. Looking right at him, Megs started to blush too. Perplexed by what the seeker had said, he retorted. 

"Um… like I don't mind it, I just know it's a little small, but we can look for another berth while we get our lives together, we have to stick with this one for now… I… I just… Oh look, right there, we can go there and grab something fast." Said Megatron as he changed the conversation and grabbed Starscream by his hand. As he grabbed his hand, Starscream turned redder as Megatron's servos were much much bigger than his. He was speechless, and megs pulled him and moved towards to get fed. 

As they approached the place, Megatron let go of Starscream and went ahead and bought with some of the shanix he had left. He then gave Starscream his share. 

"Um.. megs… thanks" Said Starscream shyly as his wing and body down. Megs noticing he alluded. 

"are you okay, Starscream? What's with the down wings, and why you red? 

"IM NOT RED YOU FRAGGING BUCKET!" screeched Screamer to megs as he turned redder as he sipped into his Energon cube. 

"Don't be screaming at me, the fuck you think you are? Said Megs annoyed. 

"Ugh, forget about it" said Starscream as he sipped more into his drink. Megs proceeded to drink his too.

"Alright Starscream, I'm going to head out to my work, and I'll catch up to you later, you have your key and everything right?" said megs.  
"yeah… I do…" said Starscream sadly. 

"Alright, well, see you later at our place" said megs as he coalesced and came close to Starscream and hugged him. His big frame covered Starscream and really squished him.  
"MMMmmgggeeeeggs…ggeettt off meee, you're squishing meeee!" Wimpered Starscream as megs hugged him. Pulling back, megs then placed his hands on the sides of starscream's shoulders and then tapped his head and left.

Starscream confused and with wide-opened optics could not believe the one and only megs hugged him. He was shook. 

As Megatron left, Starscream proceeded to do the same, look for work, or something. 

Starscream walked and eventually went to discover new places and gained various flashbacks of iacon and its old-present looks. During his search, he encountered someone peculiar.  
"Starscream, is that you!" 

Turning around, Starscream was shocked. 

"Jet… Jetfire!?" Said Starscream as his wings fluttered down. 

"Oh my gosh, wow! I can't believe it is you!! Oh my! Starscream!! Like, it's been so many years!" Said Jetfire as he moved closer to Starscream. 

"Yeah… It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Starscream as he scratched his head trying to dissocialize from the big boy.

"Hey! So are you in a hurry or anything? I wanted to know if you'd like to accompany me to my research lab?" Said Jetfire amusingly as he looked down to see Starscream.  
Starscream intimidated, then reiterated

"Um, yeah, I don't mind" 

"Oh wow, you're not going to believe this, I have so much to tell you!" Said Jetfire in jubilee 

As Jetfire walked with Starscream towards their lab, they continued talking, and Starscream explained how it was his second day, but did not mention his stay with Megatron, nonetheless, his hug and sleeping with him. As they approached the lab, they both saw someone peculiar they both knew.

"Jetfire! Hey there….. and….. STARSCREAM!!!" Screeched Windblade as she was shook to see Starscream next to Jetfire. 

Oooh… Windblade… Hey there, how's it going? Said Starscream nervously. 

"Im glad to see you, Starscream, and wow, I can see that you are moving pretty fast in things as I see," Said Windy as she raised an optic. 

"WHATTTTT!!!" WAIT WHATT!!! YOU THINK ME AND---

"Windblade, Hahaha, it's not like that, I was actually thinking of asking Starscream to work with us to help us develop weaponry for our military." Said Jetfire shutting Starscream off.  
"Ah I see, that's not a bad idea, Jetty, didn't you build a lot of weapons with the Decepticons Starscream?" 

"Yes… I did… That's one of my specialties…." Said Starscream seriously. 

"Then is that a yes! Then? Will you come and join me and help me develop new ideas? I am working on a space bridge, but I'm working on this new secret tech on the side. Whatcha say?" said Jetfire.  
"Sure, Jetfire," said Starscream. 

"Then it's settled! Welcome to the defense team Starscream! You will report to Jetfire and me, for now, to get you started. You know what! Let us get you started now with everything!" Said, Windy.

As the three went over what they do, updated in everything, and how their experiences were in the new Cybertron, Starscream was shook, he felt out of place, but deep inside he was okay in having both Jetfire and Windblade to help him out. They gave him a job, also the currency and everything he needed to know. As time passed, it became dark, and Starscream and the rest proceeded to go back to their homes. Starscream amused to have good news to Megs went flying as fast as he could back home. 

Halfway flying, Starscream flew down and decided to walk, with his little lab coat on his shoulder, he felt a presence…

"you can come out now, I know you've been following me… you think its that easy to trick me… your're talking to the ex-second in command of the deceptions. What's up?" Said Starscream seriously.  
"Yeah, I was following you on purpose, and you know that nice seeing you, Screamer…" Said Rodimus. 

"Rodimas, yeah… I saw you since Jetfire found me… Why did you follow me?" 

"Well to kill you, of course…." said Rodimus.

Starscream clenched his fists; he knew he always faced death being next Megatron; he didn't care at this point. Prepared, Starscream moved in a fighting pose ready to beat some ass.  
"The fact that you're ready to fight me proves you see it too don't you?" Said Roddy. 

Starscream confused alluded, "Ummm, See what?" 

"See that the way we function is not normal… I've worked on this charade for years, Starscream… YEARSSSSS…. Like bruh, I almost cried when I realized you weren't bamboozled" Said Roddy with such a relief.

Starscream confused, said, "Wait… so… this social contract crap is really like in their heads?? So you're telling me that we are being like controlled or something like that?"  
Rodimus sighed…

"Yeah, something like that…. It is very rare for someone not to like I guess it is their will that prevents it, but I don't know… I think that everyone just tries hard to act normal so they won't be killed, but I just think something evil is out there…" Said Roddy as he crossed his arms.

"Its like, just you, me, and Drift that aren't all oofy goofy nice." 

"What makes you differentiate that I am not "oofy goofy" as you say?" Said Screamer.

"Well…you were about to fight me… according to our liberty boo thingy, we cannot as it would impose on the maximum liberty possible. If you didn't know that, it means you normal" Said roddy as he placed his hands on his hips. 

"That's it? Like really Rodimas? Like I know, no one is worse off and blah blah, but like, what about it? Like don't get me wrong, it’s a good cause like no one is like bad, but that's it?" Said Screamer. 

"No, there's more… but I can't tell you everything here, let us meet tomorrow, I'll bring Drift next time, okay?" Said Rodimus as he looked around. 

"Okay Roddy" said Screamer. 

Rodimus then left, without a trace, Starscream then proceeded to continue and thought of the words Roddy had told him. He did know something was off, but he didn't know if he should tell Megs. 

Arriving home, Screamer waited and thought, what would happen if he killed Megs here, today.


	3. Fundamental Attribution Error?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megs and screamer get a little fun

Opening the door, Starscream went inside and noticed that the room was clean and nice looking. He saw some new stuff and saw how happy Megs was to see him. 

"Oh hey, Megs! How was it?" said Starscream, acting amused. 

"Hey lawd, I passed by work and brought some goodies for us." said Megs happily. 

"Megs, may I ask you something?' Said Starscream clenching his fist with all his might.

Megs noticed that Starscream was serious, his smile frowned.

"Ask" 

"Megs… I want you to fuck me." Said Starscream seriously.

Megs became red; he couldn't believe what he had heard come out from Starscream. He didn't even know what to respond. 

"I want you to hurt me now, Megs…I want you to touch me, place your servos all on me, and I am ordering it." Said Starscream as he threw his coat to the floor and walked towards Megs. 

As Starscream was in front of Megs, they both looked at each other; Megs spoke.

"Starscream… are you in heat?" Said Megs confused… "If that is the case, you can do it yourself" Said megs, and he turned his back on Starscream. 

"No one turns their back on me!" Said Starscream as jumped on Megs back and started hitting him on the head. 

"GET OFF ME!!!! YOU ---" Said Megs as he fell down forward, and he tripped on the corner of the bed. Falling down on the floor, Starscream then held Megs in a chokehold. 

"You're going to frag me like it or not, you understand… this is must… I need to prove if you are really you." Said Screamer. 

"Really me? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!!?" Screamed megs, and he bit Starscream's arm.

Starscream screamed in pain, and Megs then pinned him down on the floor.

"What makes you think I'm not me? Because I've been nice to you? You think I don't know this dumb shit going on?" Said megs.

"I Just…. I just…" said Screamer, afraid. 

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, okay? Yes, I had a talk with Drift, and he told me everything, and I think Rodimus should have interrogated you, which means he did. I'm not stupid; social contracts don't work. I know you aren't different because… look at you…YOU'RE AFRAID OF ME! YOUR LEGS ARE INWARDS, YOUR WINGS DOWN…YOU CAN’ T FOOL ME" Said megs irritated.

"So you have just been nice to me just because?" Said Starscream in shook. 

"YES" Said Megs. "I WANT US TO GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER AS FRIENDS, and… not as enemies…" Said Megs looking down as he moved and unpinned Starscream. 

"friends?" Said Starscream as he sat up. "Megs, you've always been my friend… even when you hurt and tried to kill me, I vowed my allegiance to you, and I vowed that I would be there for you… but deep inside, I vowed on my own that you would be my friend." Said Starscream, and he approached Megs to consolidate him. 

"I've just not worthy of that at all… why—"

As megs tried to finish his sentence, Starscream kissed megs. Starscream grabbed helm on tight, and megs placed his arms around him. Megs felt the soft lips of his seeker, his warm glossa reminiscent with his and Starscream softly groaned. Starscream's tongue demanded more than just closeness, moving closer Starscream moved his hand down his crotch area and pulled out his spike.

His wet, gleaming spike radiated so much heat, gripping it as he held on onto megs shoulders and started to beat off as he groaned with so much pleasure. Megs looking down then moved Starscream down to lay down and spread his legs. 

"Strascream, open your valve" said megs as megs moved in a position to foreplay with Starscream. 

"Megatron can you kiss my spike, please" Said Starscream as he opened his valve port and continued to jerk off his sticky spike that released gleaming fluid that fell slowly between his servos. 

Megs came close and, with his glossa, gave a soft lick on starscream's head. Starscream left out a loud moan as his ex-Master continued to lick and clean the fallen fluids. 

Megs then licked two of his large servos, then slowly started to caress Screamers' valve and stuck inside his servos all the way. At the same time Screamer continued to jerk it off. 

"AAAAAhhh MEGS, Aaahhhh, you just, aahhhh" moaned Starscream, and he moved in sync with his ex-Master as he moved back and forward inside him. 

"ahh Starscream, I didn't know you were this tight, it's so hot, ahh, I just want you to overload all over me.” Said megs as his strong and weak finger made Starscream squirm and make him moan in such pleasure. 

Megs continued to thrust faster and faster inside Starscream to the point were Starscream could no longer continue to jerk and then overloaded all over the floor. Starscream screamed in so much pleasure his body was shivering as he couldn't handle the speed Megatron's servos were moving. 

As Megs saw that his ex-second in command was finished, he then moved above and started to make out with his seeker. His body above him covered him all. 

"Agh, Starscream, why are you so darn hot, I couldn't say no to your offer." said Megs as Screamer panted all over his face. 

"egh, I really needed it" As Starscream closed his legs shyly, "I just really wanted you to touch me, like really badly, like---" As Starscream talked, Megs placed his servo on Screamers hand.   
"Enough for today love, I have to work tomorrow, and I'm tired" Said megs, all frowned. 

"Heh, you really haven't changed, I guess you still really do want me, I'm glad you do." Said Screamer. 

"I have a lot to tell you, but right now, let us get cleaned, heh" Said screamer, and he stood up and took megs by the hand and went ahead to shower…


	4. Know me now Part1:

Meanwhile, in the shower:

“Can you please move, you big dufus? You're taking all the fucking space,” Squabbled Starscream.

“Whatchu mean dufus, it's yo wings that take up my space in here,” Said Megs as he tried to push Starscream’s wings as they took most of his space.

“Mah wings!? Excuse me!” said Screamer as he turned back to face Megatron, purposefully hitting him with his wings. 

“STARSCREAM!?! Can you NOT” exclaimed Megs.

“CAN I WHAT!?” said Starscream as he moved closer to Megs, placing his hand on his chest as the mist and water surrounded them as they showered. 

Megs knew he couldn’t stay mad at Starscream. As he looked down at him. He started patting his head. 

“Umm, what are you doing?” said Screamer.

“petting you like the bitch you are,” said Megs, almost laughing.

Starscream then got mad and punched Megs in his torso. Megs acted as if it hurt so much and started to be all dramatic.

-”AGHHHHhhhh why you hit me for?” chuckled Megs.

“NO ONE CALLS ME A BITCH BUT ME!!!” claimed Starscream as he jumped on Megs and started to climb on top of him, aiming to punch him in the head.

“WHHAAAAAAA STARSCREAM GET OFF ME BITCH!!” said Megs as he tried to pull off the seeker, but Starscream kept on holding as he kept punching Megs in his helmet. As Megs moved back from Starscream’s hits, Megs then purposefully tripped, making the seeker fly off the shower as Megs stood between the shower door. 

“UGH BITCH YOUR HEAVY! DID YOU KNOW THAT!!” Screamed Megs as he tried to get off the floor. 

“HEAVY!?” WHO ARE YOU CALLING HEAVY!!!” exclaimed Starscream as he tried to pick himself up from the floor. 

As both were up, Starscream proceeded to gush quickly on Megs to throw him down, but Megs went along with it. He was enjoying it so much.

As Starscream placed Megs on the floor, he proceeded to choke him. Megs wanted to laugh so hard as he was acting, gaging as Starscream’s grip on his neck intensified. 

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!!! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DYING !!!!!” Shouted Starscream as he choked Megs.

“Sexy-formers can’t acckkk … die, unlike… acckkk… your basic… aclk…self…” said Megs as he was getting choked.

“AGHHH, IM NOT BASIC!!!”

As Starscream shouted, he slapped the shit outta Megs, got off him, and went to their room. All pissed off, Megs followed to go get dry. Megs then, went ahead to make dumb jokes about seekers just to trigger him off. 

As time passed by, Megs proceeded on with something new. 

“Hey, pretty poison wanna go out?” Said Megs. 

“Bitch, where?” said Starscream, interested.

“C'mon, I know a place,” Said Megatron as he grabbed his seeker by the hand.

As Megs and Screamer went to go out, the night gaze outside surrounded the area. It was near midnight, dark and eloquent: few bots and the sky above like no other. Megs then started to fly up, and his seeker advanced to follow. Both flew high up above Cybertron. 

Both up then looked down at the lights of the city. The infrastructure was different and much brighter, a sight they both knew thought they wouldn’t see ever again.

Megatron then moved closer to Starscream. 

As he moved closer, he grabbed Starscream's hand, and Starscream held it with grip. 

“Megs…. you know…. I didn't think we get this far together,” reiterated Starscream.

“How so?” replied Megs 

“I, at first admired you, then hated you, loved you again, and loathed you again… The point is, all that we did was otiose…” 

As Starscream spoke, he turned to face Megs.

“It was all in vain…” 

“I beg to differ,” said Megs as they both held their hands and looked at each other “I wouldn’t be here with you. I would have lost the chance to be with you in the good and the bad” 

As Megs said that, Screamer blushed and looked away. He didn’t know what to say. He still had mixed emotions. Megs knew. 

“But anyways… follow me,” said Megs as he un-held Starscream’s hand and proceeded to fly down. 

Flying down through the city and around the buildings, chastising each other, brought a convivial ambiance. As they passed farther and farther away, Megs and Starscream stopped in front of a nice park, one where he hasn’t been. 

“What is this place, Megs?” Said Starscream surprised.  
“Ah! I knew they would rebuild it! Little fuckers” Said Megs chortling. “This is a little park I used to hang out and write poems back then, I used to come here and stay away from everyone, but now it looks much nicer erstwhile.”

“Oh yeah, your one of those poem-formers,” Said Screamer as his wings frowned down unamused.

As they both entered the park, Starscream stopped and turned red. 

Megs turned around 

“you coming?” said Megs concerned. 

“Is this a date?” Said Starscream as his wings acclaimed a downward slope, and his body shivered. Making him look all nervous.

“It's not going to be one if you don't come, obviously,” said Megs giving an idiomatic vibe. 

“Do you really like me that much? or is this one of your “Megan-hits” again?” Said Starscream as he tried to process that Megatron took him out on a date. 

“This Megan finna hit the shit outta you and your dumb question if you don't come,” Said Megatron madly. 

“AACGKK, fine, just cause you do interest me for some reason.” Said Starscream, and he walked towards Megatron. 

“Better,” Said Megs.

They both then walked together and continued to talk shit about their past memories and started to joke around more. Both then came to a summit in the park, and Megs, in happiness, carried Starscream towards it. Of course, Starscream was hitting him as Megs just laughed at him. 

Starscream in his arms, Megatron started to place him down as he began to slowly dance with him. Both in unison started to hold each other's waist and started to dance romantically. Both spinning and dancing, all in serene grace in the night.

Both then stopped and moved close in front of each other. Starscream tipi-toed proceeded to kiss Megatron. Megatron leaning forward to kiss his small-former. 

Realizing that the closeness and love of his seeker were more than what he could ask. Both then gave each other a long-standing kiss. 

As they retracted back, holding each other in their arms, Starscream proceeded.

“Megs… I….I… I’m glad I'm with you.” 

“I’m glad you’re with me too…” said Megatron as he hugged and placed his seeker’s head in this chest. 

Megs then proceeded to hum a song, and Starscream looked up. 

“are you singing?” Said Starscream.

“Heh, yeah, I am,” Said Megs.

“You're reciting a poem, aren't you?” Said the seeker with a deceiving smile. “Let me hear it.”

“I can give you a small portion of it, but it's really just something that I came up with, don't judge,” Said Megs. 

Megs then when on to recite his poem: 

“Dear Primus, the only thing I ask of you is to hold him when I'm not around.  
I'm too far away.  
We all need the person who can be true to too.  
I left him when I found him.  
And now I have him.  
I'm stupid, and I'm exhausted.  
I'm glad you’re here because I would be missing you.  
Once again…”

Megs started to get frowny. Starscream noticed it too. He knew what he meant, but he wasn’t going to let his bucket get sad on such a beautiful night. Both then sat down in, and Screamer continued,

“you know, thanks Megs…. for everything, I hate you at times, to be honest, especially now that you picked up some of Rodimus’ slang, but I couldn’t be happier.” 

Megs then chuckled, and looked at Starscream, and started patting his head. Starscream, as always, was not amused. 

“Sure bitch” Said Megs with a deceiving smile, knowing it would provoke Starscream. 

“I SAID I’M NOT A BITCH!!!” Said Starscream as  
// "WHAAAMMMMM"//

He slapped the shit outta Megs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megs is gonna be late for work y’all


End file.
